A microorganism is widely utilized as a host for production of a useful substance such as an amino acid, a protein and the like. Particularly, in recent years, a technique for effectively manufacturing a useful substance using a transformed microorganism having a gene of an industrial useful protein introduced therein by utilizing the genetic engineering technique has been known.
Examples of a preferable microorganism producing a useful substance include a gram-negative bacteria such as Escherichia coli, a Pseudomonas bacterium and the like, a gram-positive bacteria such as a Bacillus bacterium, a lactic acid bacterium and the like, a yeast such as Saccharomyces, Candida and the like, a filamentous fungi such as Aspergillus, Penicillium and the like, and an Acitinomyces such as Streptomyces, Rhodococcus and the like.
A first stage in purification of a useful substance such as a protein and the like is a stage of lysing a cell producing these useful substances to release cell components.
As a method of lysing a cell, there are a physical method and a chemical method. Among them, as a chemical cell lysing method, there is a method of destructing integrity of a cell membrane or a cell wall using a surfactant.
As a proposed nonionic surfactant, there are nonionic surfactants having a sugar chain (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-504330), an alkylamine ethylene oxide adduct (e.g. JP-A NO. 2002-119288), a sorbitan fatty acid ester ethylene oxide adduct (e.g. JP-A No. 6-153947), and the like. As an ionic surfactant, in addition to a cationic surfactant such as a quaternary ammonium salt (e.g. JP-A No. 2002-335969) and the like, an anionic surfactant and an amphoteric surfactant are proposed (e.g. JP-A No. 2002-199885, JP-A No. 5-64584).
However, there was a problem that, in the conventional method using a nonionic surfactant, since bacteriolytic power was insufficient, the method was not suitable for synthesis at a large scale. In addition, in the conventional method using an ionic surfactant, an extracted useful substance such as a protein and the like was denatured, and there was a problem that a three-dimensional conformation was disintegrated.